Supernatural: Into the Mystic
"Into the Mystic" is the eleventh episode of season eleven of the demonic television series Supernatural, and the 229th episode of the series overall. It was directed by John Badham with a script written by Robbie Thompson. It first aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, January 27th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Craig Matheson - Co-producer * Jerry Wanek - Co-producer * Serge Ladouceur - Co-producer * Nancy Won - Consulting producer * Todd Aronauer - Producer * Robbie Thompson - Co-executive producer * Brad Buckner - Co-executive producer * Eugenie Ross-Leming - Co-executive producer * Eric Charmelo - Co-executive producer * Nicole Snyder - Co-executive producer * Andrew Dabb - Co-executive producer * Robert Singer - Executive consultant * Eric Kripke - Executive consultant * Phil Sgriccia - Executive producer * Jim Michaels - Co-executive producer * Jeremy Carver - Executive producer * Pablito C. Tancinco - Associate producer * McG - Executive consultant Notes & Trivia * Supernatural was created by Eric Kripke. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 4X6261. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on E4 on June 29th, 2016. * Actor Mark Sheppard is not credited in this episode. His character, Crowley, does not make an appearance. * This is the fourth episode of Supernatural directed by John Badham. * This is the sixteenth episode of Supernatural written by Robbie Thompson. Allusions * The title of this episode, "Into the Mystic", is taken from a 1968 song by Irish singer and songwriter Van Morrison. * Sam and Dean assume the aliases of Agents Butler and Osbourne in this episode. This is a reference to the British rock and roll band Black Sabbath, whose membership included bassist Geezer Butler and singer Ozzy Osbourne. * Dean makes reference to Blanche from The Golden Girls in this episode. The Golden Girls was a situation comedy series that aired on NBC from 1985 to 1992. The character of Blanche Devereaux, who was one of the main characters, was played by actress Rue McClanahan. * "Blaze of Glory" is the title to a song and album written and produced by Jon Bon Jovi. Released in 1990, it was the theme song to the movie Young Guns II. Quotes * Sam Winchester: It turns out Harold was stealing the other residents' Viagra. * Dean Winchester: I know. A real dick move, huh? .... * Dean Winchester: So no retirement, huh? * Sam Winchester: Hey, you're the one who's always wanted to go out blaze of glory style -- preferable while the Bon Jovi song is playing. * Dean Winchester: I'm a candle in the wind. .... * Sam Winchester: You were right, by the way. Getting back on the job, it... it helped. * Dean Winchester: Wait, say that again. The--the part about me being right. * Sam Winchester: You're an idiot. .... * Dean Winchester: Well, I always did have a thing for Blanche on Golden Girls. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2016 television episodes Category:John Badham Category:Robbie Thompson Category:Craig Matheson Category:Jerry Wanek Category:Serge Ladouceur Category:Nancy Won Category:Todd Philip Aronauer Category:Brad Buckner Category:Eugene Ross-Leming Category:Eric C. Charmelo Category:Nicole Snyder Category:Andrew Dabb Category:Robert Singer Category:Eric Kripke Category:Philip Sgriccia Category:Jim Michaels Category:Jeremy Carver Category:Pablito C. Tancinco Category:Jared Padalecki Category:Jensen Ackles Category:Misha Collins Category:Shoshannah Stern Category:Dee Wallace Category:Jonathan Potts Category:Anthony Shim Category:Atlin Mitchell Category:Brett Alexander Davidson Category:Karyn Mott Category:Episodes with crew categories